In refrigeration systems found in the food industry to refrigerate fresh and frozen foods, it is necessary to defrost the refrigeration coils of the evaporators periodically, as the refrigeration systems working below the freezing point of water are gradually covered by a layer of frost which reduces the efficiency of evaporators. The evaporators become clogged up by the build-up of ice thereon during the refrigeration cycle, whereby the passage of air maintaining the foodstuff refrigerated is obstructed. Exposing foodstuff to warm temperatures during long defrost cycles may have adverse effects on their freshness and quality.
One method known in the prior art for defrosting refrigeration coils uses an air defrost method wherein fans blow warm air against the clogged-up refrigeration coils while refrigerant supply is momentarily stopped from circulating through the coils. The resulting defrost cycles may last up to about 40 minutes, thereby possibly fouling the foodstuff.
In another known method, gas is taken from the top of the reservoir of refrigerant at a temperature ranging from 80° F. to 90° F. and is passed through the refrigeration coils, whereby the latent heat of the gas is used to defrost the refrigeration coils. This also results in a fairly lengthy defrost cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,567, issued on Oct. 7, 1997 to the present inventor, discloses a system wherein hot gas from the compressor discharge line is fed to the refrigerant coil by a valve circuit and back into the liquid manifold to mix with the refrigerant liquid. This method of defrost usually takes about 12 minutes for defrosting evaporators associated with open display cases and about 22 minutes for defrosting frozen food enclosures. The compressors are affected by hot gas coming back through the suction header, thereby causing the compressors to overheat. Furthermore, the energy costs increases with the compressor head pressure increase.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,033, published on Jul. 18, 2000 to the present inventor, introduces an evaporator defrost system operating at high speed (e.g., 1 to 2 minutes for refrigerated display cases, 4 to 6 minutes for frozen food enclosures) comprising a defrost conduit circuit connected to the discharge line of the compressors and back to the suction header through an auxiliary reservoir capable of storing the entire refrigerant load of the refrigeration system. The auxiliary reservoir is at low pressure and is automatically flushed into the main reservoir when liquid refrigerant accumulates to a predetermined level. The pressure difference between the low pressure auxiliary reservoir and the typical high pressure of the discharge of the compressor creates a rapid flow of hot gas through the evaporator coils, thereby ensuring a quick defrost of the refrigeration coils. Furthermore, the suction header is fed with low-pressure gas to prevent the adverse effects of hot gas and high head pressure on the compressors.